Coldfire Advent Calendar
by hobgoblin123
Summary: The title says it all; 24 drabbles for each day from 1st to 24th December. I'm insanely grateful that my dear fellow author Silvereyedbitch agreed on collaborating with me for this project. Without her putting out amazing stuff at lightning speed I wouldn't have stood a snowball's chance in hell to get it done. Thanks so much, love!
1. 1st December: 'Oh' by Silvereyedbitch

OH  
He couldn't put his finger on it, this deepening mystery. And there was nothing that so dearly annoyed Gerald Tarrant as an enigma involving his own identity and self. He glanced at Damien from where he lay but scant feet away, sighed, and turned away on his side. The road to Calesta was taxing both of them. That MUST be the source of his mental block. Frustrated, he rolled roughly back toward Vryce to once again examine this puzzle of emotions. The force of the roll brought him flush against the other man and elucidated his own answer. Oh...


	2. 2nd December: 'Abyss' by hobgoblin

Smiling wickedly the Hunter stared at him, and although he knew what would happen Vryce couldn't help but watching in sick fascination as an onyx ocean of demonic hunger drowned the silver of Tarrant's eyes. No matter how hard he tried there was no resisting the seductive voice slicing through his soul like a poisoned arrow from hell, whispering unholy tales about the beauty of the night and the pleasures of the hunt, and when sharp, utterly inhuman teeth pierced his skin with amazing gentleness the yawning abyss of horror, guilt and nameless desire engulfed him once again.


	3. 3rd December: 'Why' by Silvereyedbitch

There. That man by the frosted window. See how longingly he stares? He has occupied that table every night since the Hunter's Keep burned down. They say he used to be a priest, and of the highest order. That he was party to the whole thing. In what way, though? Looking into his pain darkened eyes, one can easily see the despair written there within his soul. And yet he did nothing. Nothing! He left, and then stood by as the deed occurred. Why? His eyes tell you that he will enter eternity with that question on his lips.


	4. 4th December: 'Lost' by Hobgoblin

A pitiful meowing penetrated the haze of Damien's grief, rooting him on the spot. Bending down he came face to face with a half-starved, shivering furball. The nocturnal streets were a bad place for an unkitten in the deep of winter, but despite his miserable condition the silver tabby returned his gaze utterly undaunted, his huge, grey eyes flashing in the moonlight like precious gems. Soundlessly Vryce moved his lips, praying for the salvation of another lost soul who had roamed the darkness for centuries. Then he gently picked up the kitten and tucked him into his coat.


	5. 5th December: 'Story' by Silvereyedbitch

"They say he was well loved, a great teacher, and eventually sacrificed himself for all," said Damien, as he and Tarrant walked the ship. "Superstitious nonsense," Tarrant spat dismissively. "He was born a man, a simple mortal, on a planet without even fae." Damien smiled out into the darkness, "And yet, here we are, still discussing him today." Tarrant snorted, saying, "Much more to that story, I'm betting." He stared his challenge at Damien, who gazed contemplatively back into the Hunter's eyes. Then, slowly, the knight replied, "I prefer to think there is more to everyone's story."


	6. 6th December 'Revelations' by Hobgoblin

Tarrant stood still as a statue, gazing in quiet contemplation at the night sky dotted with innumerable stars as aloof as the Hunter himself. Joining him at the bug of the Golden Glory Damien marvelled at the immaculacy of his alabaster skin, the perfect proportions of the delicate bones and the unearthly silver eyes glittering brighter than any star he had ever seen. _Age cannot wither him, nor custom stale his infinite variety,_ Vryce mused dazedly, wondering where this idea had come from. Then Gerald turned to him with a faint smile and kissed him, and he stopped thinking altogether.


	7. 7th December: 'Tarrant's Lament' by SEB

Time. There could never be enough to adequately determine the significance of the impact you have had upon me. I look at you, and I think, _This is love_. But is it? There is a stirring in my heart that says it is so. Why then, does my soul remain so black? Looking up from this latest kill, her eyes so dull now, I am reminded of how much this will hurt you. I look within for answers, but find cold comfort in my divinations. The path we tread upon is short. I will be the end of us both.


	8. 8th December: 'Complicity' by Hobgoblin

Frowning Damien looked back to Ciani and Tarrant. The adepts were riding side by side, so engrossed in their conversation that they seemed to have forgotten his presence altogether. Suddenly the loremaster laughed out loud, and witnessing Gerald's mouth curving into an amused smile Vryce felt his hackles rising. Maybe he was imagining things, but as of late there was a certain _complicity_ between his travelling companions which stirred up his blood with impotent rage. And plain male jealousy. But of whom? Quickly suppressing that crazy notion the warrior knight turned round again and focussed on the path ahead.


	9. 9th December: 'Sparkle' by SEB

Down, down into the feathery black oblivion Damien fell. There was no fear, only a feeling of rushing headlong into one's own destiny. A sense of completeness enveloped him, held him close. So tender, the embrace of this endless night. He could just let go and forget everything that ever was. But slowly he returned to awareness, reluctant to do so. Eyes, staring into his own. Silver, beautiful. Tarrant read the thoughts as clear as if they had been spoken. And as Damien watched, the adept threw back his head and laughed, Damien's blood sparkling across pointed canines.


	10. 10th December: 'Opposites' by Hobgoblin

Tarrant's long fingers flipped over the silver coin, the motion so fast it was almost indiscernible for human eyes. "It's a strange thing with love and hate," the Hunter whispered suddenly. "They are opposites, the most extreme of human emotions, but yet they are two sides of the very same coin. You'd better remember that, priest."

Without a further word Gerald got to his feet and stepped back. Coldfire flared up, consumed his undead flesh, and Vryce was still goggling slack-jawed as a black bird of prey arose from the pyre, soaring up to the sky.


	11. 11th Dec: 'Curiosity' by Silvereyedbitch

Tarrant ran his fingers along the side of Vryce's jaw as the priest slept. How strange to touch another thus, in something other than violence. His hand stopped, and he bent low to the other man's face, studying the rugged outlines and contours he was finding more and more interesting as the days passed. He touched the auburn hair, and on a whim, he bent forward and quickly placed a kiss upon those lips. Lightning arced through him, and he staggered back. He stared at the sleeping form in astonishment. This was a danger he hadn't anticipated…


	12. 12th Dec: 'What's in a name' by Hobg

"What about _'Clara'_? It's a beautiful name."

Gerald shot him a withering glare. "How many times do I have to tell you it's going to be a boy, Vryce?" he replied tartly. "Slowly but surely your stubborn insistence on suggesting girls names is getting a tad enervating."

Damien winced. For several trying weeks his husband's tetchy mood would have exhausted the patience of a saint, and in all honesty he didn't quite know what all the fuss was about. Certainly Narilka and Andrys had a mind of their own concerning the name of their unborn child.


	13. 13th Dec: 'Opinion' by Silvereyedbitch

"No! I will not!" shouted Tarrant as he sat down. Damien retorted, "Well, why not? It's only another person's opinion. Are you so afraid of what that might be? And anyway, she did this for me before in Jaggonath." Tarrant huffed and turned away as the ex-priest called Ciani over. She approached with apparent trepidation. What were they arguing so vehemently about? Damien motioned impatiently for her to approach closer, and she complied warily. He turned to Tarrant, and gestured towards him, "Now, Ciani, in your honest and unbiased opinion…does that cloak make him look fat?"


	14. 14th Dec: 'Caring' by Hobgoblin

Shortly before dawn they were huddling around a campfire, for once not planning their route but narrating old myths. After Hesseth had finished her story about the Rakh's creation Damien faced Tarrant. "You've certainly lived long enough to pick up a good yarn, Hunter. Mind sharing one?"

"And leave you to battle a horde of fae wraiths afterwards? Not really, Vryce," the adept snorted haughtily. "You'd better get some sleep instead of adding to the number of our enemies."

Vryce blinked, wondering whether he had imagined the undertone of honest caring in that insufferable bastard's voice.


	15. 15th Dec 'Nightmares' by Silvereyedbitch

Another night spent in contemplation. The Hunter sighed internally, for never would he show such a weakness as indecision outwardly. He watched as the edges of dawn's glow touched the calm ocean and then vacated his perch to retreat for the darkness of his shared cabin. Damien was on his way out of the tiny space as he came to the door. They slid past each other in the ship's confined hallway, bodies brushing lightly. And as Tarrant lay down, he felt still the muscled bulk of the other man against him. So began his own tortured nightmares…


	16. 16th Dec: 'Intuition' by Hobgoblin

She didn't know at which exact point suspicion had turned to conviction. At first she had tried to ignore the knowing glances, the snide remarks behind her back, but meanwhile she was sure that the two men were connected by something running much deeper than the relationship between king and courtier. Not that they were given to devouring each other with their eyes. Nothing of the sort. That kind of behaviour would have been considered in very bad style by her self-controlled husband. But yet...  
Feeling Queen Merissa's questioning gaze lingering on her Almea stifled a sigh.


	17. 17th Dec: 'Souls' by Silvereyedbitch

What was there to know? He is gone, and I am….here. Damien couldn't bring himself to say he was alive, because this interminable existence he was enduring had no resemblance to his former faith driven life. And so, now, this. He pressed the cold blade against his wrist, aligned with the artery, and pushed down into the vessel, beginning the process that would bring them together again. He sighed as he watched his life ebb away and leaned back. Darkness came slowly to his eyes, and it was a welcome presence, heralding a reunion of souls. He smiled.


	18. 18th Dec: 'Presents' by Hobgoblin

"That's for you, Vryce. Hopefully the gift is to your taste."

After unwrapping the parcel Damien blinked, wondering why the heck his lover had presented him with a pair of sky-blue booties. Warily he eyed the former Hunter, taken aback by the rosy glow on his face and the palpable air of breathless anticipation belying the calm facade. Then his gaze fell on Gerald's hand resting protectively on his abdomen, and remembering some very unsettling legends concerning the difference between adepts and '_normal_' men suddenly everything made sense. His blood pressure rising at record speed Vryce fainted.


	19. 19th Dec:'Conviction' by Silvereyedbitch

"And you never once thought to change? To use the powers granted you for good?" Damien entreated. "To what purpose? Breaking the Contract would only result in my demise," Tarrant replied with a dark laugh, as if such a thing were far beyond his imagining. He added, "How could I possibly take that small chance, that my repentance would be accepted, when I can more easily continue my immortal existence as I am, in complete control?" Silence fell between them as they continued walking. And Tarrant's confidence wavered momentarily as Damien whispered with such conviction, "How can you not?"


	20. 20th Dec: 'Perversion' by Hobgoblin

Diamondine eyes scanning the clearing the enormous bird of prey swooped down, batting the night air with his raven black wings. The fate of the girl chained to the granite boulder as a bait for the demonlings left him utterly cold. She was prey, bound to feed his burning hunger after months of near starvation at sea. That those foolish bigots hiding in the shadows were daring to pervert the Prophet's teachings was an altogether different matter though, and tonight he would teach them a lesson. Seething with wrath the Hunter flexed his talons, looking forward to the kill.


	21. 21st Dec: 'Beautiful' by Silvereyedbitch

Damien watched, hidden from sight, as the Hunter lay down on the tiny ship bunk. Shadows slid along the lean frame as if they sought to envelope him within themselves. Stillness of an otherworldly nature stole over the adept's form. No breath stirred within that breast, but emanating cold was felt even as far as the hidden vantage the priest had occupied the last few nights. Deathly pale alabaster skin, hauntingly attractive features… Damien stared on thinking, _Beautiful_. And through the obscure darkness, he started as one silver eye opened and pierced him with its gaze. The Hunter smiled.


	22. 22nd Dec: 'Bound' by Hobg (Beautyverse)

At first Darren Mitchell had been intrigued by the idea of using a sex toy, but after his lover had wrested the handcuffs from him and chained him to the bedposts with a wicked smile he had been forced to reassess the situation. Admittedly Gerald had been unexpectedly gentle until the thrice damned device the shop assistant had praised to the skies had finally made it to its correct destination. Notwithstanding he was jealously holding sway over the remote control, and in all those years of napping the former Hunter evidently hadn't lost the knack of torturing his prey.


	23. 23rd Dec: 'Chill' by Silvereyedbitch

Looking up from his now tepid ale, Damien slowly evaluated the hazy taproom's occupants. What was it that had just set him on edge? None of them seemed the least bit suspicious. And so he shrugged it off and returned to his dark ruminations. But there! That icy cold running down his spine. So familiar, so hauntingly desirable. What?! He looked around nervously this time. Where had that come from? He looked at his arms and saw proof of the chill in the tiny bumps present. It seems, he mused, the Hunter makes his presence felt even in death.


	24. 24th Dec: 'Broke' by Silvereyedbitch

Tarrant approached softly as Damien stood gazing at the star speckled heavens. He stood in appreciative stillness at the majesty displayed by the cosmos above them. A whisper from the priest broke the silence. "Do you think He remembers us? Or even cares?" Caught off guard, Tarrant questioned, "Who?" Damien replied, "The old God of Earth. Do you think he hears us, even now?" Tarrant's silence seemed answer enough. Then a star shot across the heavens, silvery fire on a canvass so black. Damien's heart nearly broke at the emotion entrapped within the Hunter's faint reply, "Yes."


End file.
